1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a robot teaching pendant, and more specifically, to a robot teaching pendant needed when a robot system is arranged in combination with a personal computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional robot system includes a robot main body, a robot controller for controlling the robot main body and a teaching pendant through which an operator teaches his intended operation to the robot controller. The teaching pendant is extended from the robot controller by a cable and the operator carries out a teaching operation through the teaching pendant held by his hand while observing the operation of the robot. At the time, the operator puts the robot into operation while depressing a deadman switch disposed on the teaching pendant and carries out the teaching operation by operating, for example, a jog key switch. If the robot in a stationary state unintentionally starts its operation by any chance and approaches the operator or if the operator senses imminent danger due to unexpected operation of the robot, he releases the teaching pendant, that is, he stops the robot by releasing the depression of the deadman switch to secure his safety. Further, the teaching pendant is provided with a liquid crystal display unit to enable the operator to get the information of the robot at hand, so that the operator can carry out all the operations such as the confirmation of robot operation and the like also through the teaching pendant.
Recently, a personal computer has been connected to a conventional robot system so that the personal computer displays a state of a robot, creates a program for the robot and controls peripheral units other than the robot.
In the robot system added with the personal computer, however, a display unit is provided with each of the teaching pendant and the personal computer. This handy teaching pendant which can be operated while it is carried by the operator is usually provided with a small display unit and, therefore, its display capability is limited. On the other hand, the personal computer has no problem in the display of information. However, when it is used in place of a teaching pendant, a problem occurs with regard to safety, operability and portability. Because the personal computer does not include an emergency stop switch, a deadman switch for securing the safety of the operator, or a jog key switch for effectively carrying out a teaching operation, it cannot be used for a teaching job.